Destinos cambiados
by 5ta
Summary: Darren y Steve no siguen el destino que se les tenía pero el que llevan no es tan distinto del original, Darren es un semivampiro y Steve un futuro semivampanez. La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Grubbs Grabs, el cual es el protagonista de Demonata, pero en el fic no hay mucho de esta saga .


**Capitulo 1**

Mi vida cambió una noche la cuál salí de mi casa a pasarla con mis amigos a un circo de noche. Había juegos, comida, luces y un montón de cosas entretenidas. Era una noche más hasta que volví a casa. Estaban unos hombres altos en el pórtico buscando un asesino en serie cuyo rastro los llevó a mi casa donde que hace algunas horas pasó y asesinó a toda mi familia. Me uní a su búsqueda, no tenía a donde ir y necesitaba saciar mi sed de venganza.

Entré a un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía, al de los hijos de la noche. Gavner era parte del grupo de vampiros que investigaba en mi casa y me acogió como su aprendiz. Después de un par de meses siguiendo el rastro del asesino descubrimos que no podíamos hacer nada con él, era un vampanez loco.

- Grubbs, – me dijo mi maestro – tenemos reglas dentro del clan, no podemos meternos con los de esta clase, habíamos seguido su pista porque pensábamos que podía ser un vampiro, pero según nuestras reglas el único que puede hacerle frente eres tú, pero lo único que harías sería perder la vida. Escúchame, una vez que te vuelvas un vampiro completo y entrenes puedes venir a vengarte. Eso nadie te lo negara.

Así fue como convertirme en un vampiro y completar mi entrenamiento se volvió en mi objetivo de vida.

Aunque pareciera mayor a mi edad seguía siendo un niño a los ojos de los vampiros y no me volvería en un semivampiro hasta dentro de un par de años más. Y seguramente en un vampiro completo en un par de décadas.

Había veces que no podía acompañar a mi maestro en sus misiones, aquellas veces me dejaba a cargo de un buen amigo suyo llamado Crespley que era parte de un show en un circo de freaks. Me costó en un comienzo pero comencé a ser su ayudante en el espectáculo, manejando una araña venenosa mientras paseaba por la boca de Mr Crespley y éste no podía usar la flauta.

En un pueblo pequeño ocurrió un fenómeno. Habían dos niños en el público, algo poco usual pero confiaba en que si Mr Tall, el dueño del circo, tuviese sus razones para dejarlos entrar.

Cuando estuvimos detrás del telón después de nuestro show Mr Crespley me dijo que notó que uno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de que éramos vampiros y que lo esperáramos volver después del show. Y así fue, mientras esperábamos cerca del escenario vimos a uno de los chicos estar escondido entre la ambientación del teatro. Pretendía acercarse a nosotros cuando el grito del otro chico inundó el lugar. Era un grito desolador, cómo si lo estuviesen matando. El chico que estaba con nosotros corrió al pasillo antes de siquiera decir una palabra.

Todo hubiese terminado ahí si no fuese porque alguien del circo no hubiese traído un diario a las semanas cuando ya estábamos en otro pueblo. En las noticias decían que un chico había sido victima de una criatura en el bosque de su pueblo y se encontraba grave en el hospital. Aunque habían censurado la foto del chico por ser menor de edad igual era posible apreciar que era el chico que había gritado en el pasillo la otra noche en el circo. Mr Tall nos calmó diciendo que el ataque del chico no tenía relación con el circo ya que las fechas no coincidían, había sido semanas después de que dejásemos el pueblo, pero de todos modos era mejor que Mr Crespley y yo fuésemos a revisar que el secreto del circo estaba a salvo de entrevistas.

Mr Crespley cometeó conmigo a espaldas hasta el hospital y escalamos hasta la ventana de la habitación. La ventana estaba sellada pero Mr Crespley logró abrirla. Entramos y nos encontramos con una habitación individual donde estaba el chico despierto. Nos miró sin extrañeza, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que dos extraños entraran en su habitación por la ventana de un quinto piso, y continuó haciendo lo que lo habíamos interrumpido. Había un equipo para infusión sanguínea a un lado suyo con la que pretendían hacerle una transfusión de sangre, pero él la había desconectado, tapado la branula e introducido el catéter en su boca. Estaba bebiendo la sangre.

Entre Mr Crespley y yo no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra pero ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo, el chico era un semivampiro pero había algo tétrico en él.

- Los estaba esperando – dijo una voz, era extraño, hace un momento no había nadie más en la habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada – pero no esperaba que llegasen tan pronto. Pensé que iba a necesitar medidas más drásticas para que vinieran del Clan, pero parece que el Circo se va a hacer cargo. – una cortina que daba a la pared se abrió y salió otro muchacho. Era el chico que habíamos visto en el circo que sabía que éramos vampiros. Detrás de él se podía ver un marco que daba a una habitación pero la imagen se veía distorsionada - ¿Qué? ¿El portal? Lo hice cuando ustedes trataron de entrar por la ventana, no iba a esperar cada noche aquí, ¿no?

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Susurró ronco Mr Crespley - ¿Por qué el muchacho es un semivampiro pero no tiene marcas en los dedos?

Ahora entendía por qué me resultaba tétrico el chico. No tenía un maestro, no tenía marcas y su actuar era más intuitivo que premeditado como el resto de los vampiros.

- Tan astuto, Von Hoston, es simple: porque no fue convertido.

- ¿Es eso posible? – le susurré a Mr Crespley pero él me ignoró.

- Hace tiempo que no me llamaban con ese nombre, de ser posible diríjase a mi como Larten Crespley.

El chico se rio, no sé que tenía de gracioso ser el único humano en la habitación.

- Está bien Mr Crespley, no esté a la defensiva, como usted puede ver nosotros aunque queramos no estamos a nivel de pelear con un vampiro. No queremos conflictos por eso queríamos que viniese alguien para hablar ahora y no tener problemas más adelante – el chico hablaba calmadamente y se sentó a los pies de la cama. – Mi nombre es Steve Leonard y éste es mi hermano Darren Shan, usted es Larten Crespley y ¿su nombre? – se dirigió a mí.

- Grubitsch Grady – el chico al escuchar mi nombre miró a su hermano en la cama y éste le devolvió la mirada pero volvió a mirar la nada en el horizonte mientras bebía.

- Eh… Grubbs entonces… bueno, iré directo al grano. A pesar de que Darren es un semivampiro no queremos que tenga un maestro.

- Imposible, -saltó Mr Crespley - si no tiene un maestro no aprenderá nuestras costumbres, no sabrá alimentarse, podría matar a alguien si no sabe controlar sus instintos…

- No sea tan magnánimo Mr Crespley – dijo tranquilamente Steve- la costumbre de tener siempre un maestro es para evitar que el clan esté en peligro. Pero quienes estamos junto a Darren sabemos lo que es y lo que no es, no queremos que se vaya de nosotros al menos mientras pueda y eso significa sacrificios que estamos dispuestos a hacer: guardar el secreto de que es un semivampiro e hicimos turnos para quién le dará sangre para que no tenga que 'cazar'.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Mr Crespley se mostraba aún escéptico. Me daba la sensación de que era capaz de llevarse al chico a la fuerza si la respuesta no le convencía.

- La familia de Darren y sus amigos más cercanos – dijo Steve – los chicos se dieron cuenta solos y a la familia yo les puse al tanto, entienden y comprenden mejor que nadie la situación.

- Disculpa – dije sin aguantarme – ¿pero me podrías decir cómo es eso de que no fue convertido?

- ¡Ah! Detalles – dijo Steve risueño – no fue necesario que alguien lo sangrara para que se convirtiera: fue maldito. Mira, ¿viste el portal que había creado? Eso usualmente llamamos magia. Pasó una especie de brujo por la ciudad y maldijo a Darren convirtiéndolo en semivampiro contra su voluntad, pero para ayudarlo a sobrevivir me ha dado la capacidad de hacer pequeños trucos como este. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que pueda tener una vida normal. Miren – se dirigió a nosotros dos con tono serio -, Darren está muy afectado, él no quiere ser un vampiro, si se lo llevan ahora lo destruirían y podría llevar a volver a hacer lo que denantes hizo.

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Mr Crespley intrigado.

- Pues… no fue atacado por una criatura como decía en el diario… se trató de suicidar cortándose la garganta a si mismo con sus uñas... – dijo Steve mientras Darren se acomodó inquieto en su cama. Había terminado de beber la sangre de la bolsa.

Fijé mi mirada en él, tenía vendajes en el cuello y en los brazos, unas bolsas bajo los ojos como si no hubiese dormido en días. Cuando notó que lo veía empezó nerviosamente a buscar algo en el velador. Me pareció un gesto muy tierno, como un gato asustado a cual uno no puede reprimir las ganas de querer hacerle cariño. Me acerqué para darle unas palabras de aliento cuando él me detuvo con el brazo estirado hacia mí con unas cartas selladas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Él sacude las cartas como un gesto de que las tomara – ¿Son para mí? – confirmé con la mirada a Steve.

- No le preguntes nada, no vas a lograr que hable – dijo Steve apesadumbrado – desde que se convirtió en semivampiro que no habla.

Tomé las cartas y Darren me hizo un espacio en la cama para que me sentara a su lado. Acepté la invitación y revise los sobres frente a él. Steve siguió conversando con Mr Crespley para que Darren pudiera quedarse en el pueblo, creo que hablaban de llevar a Darren al próximo concilio, pero no supe, estaba demasiado concentrado en las cartas.

Eran cinco sobres, con un número enorme en cada una que seguramente era el orden en que debía leerlas. Las primeras cuatro tenían mi nombre y mi dirección, eran escritas por un tío mío de cual casi ni me acordaba.

- ¿Fuiste a mi casa? – le pregunté alzando las cartas. Él negó con la cabeza. La ultima estaba sólo mi nombre – ¿La escribiste tú? – asintió con la cabeza. – ¿la puedo leer? – Él frunció el seño y me señaló el número de las cartas, me reí suave y le acaricié la cabeza – está bien, seguiré el orden – estaba dispuesto a abrir el primero cuando él me detuvo, haciendo una señal de que debía irme. Mr Crespley había terminado los asuntos con Steve.


End file.
